Yet Another Day
by Sqiggles
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that you wanted them to be happy no matter what? Even if they didn't love you back' Secret pairings, multichapter fic.
1. Prologue

Don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny so please don't sue._

* * *

_

'Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything to make them happy? Even if they didn't love you back?'

* * *

Cagalli sat in the kitchen eating food prepared by her nanny. Her parents had already left for work. She sighed, dreading the thing that would come in a few hours. She hated school; she only went for one reason.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door accompanied with a "Haro. Haro."

And that reason was here now.

"Kira!"

He turned and smiled, Haro in hand.

"Hi Cagalli! Want to walk to school with us?"

She nodded and smiled, running out of her house and closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Pink!"

Her head turned to the pink-haired-girl who was walking at a quickened pace towards Kira. She smiled.

"Hey Lacus!"

Lacus lightly took Mr. Pink from Kira and then walked over to hug her friend.

"Good morning Cagalli." She said with a smile.

Even though Lacus was her best friend she couldn't help but feel jealous at how close she and Kira were and how she didn't act differently in front of Kira.

As they began walking she turned to look behind her, the high-class house not even comparing to their real house.

"Cagalli look out!"

She found herself flat against a tree thanks to the purple-haired teen while a city bus whizzed by her, going far over the speed limit. She frowned before he looked up, she was hoping that it would be someone else who saved her that time but like all the others it was the guy who was still pinning her to the tree.

"Thanks Athrun…" Then after a moment of still being pinned to a tree, which was extremely uncomfortable her well-known anger reared its head.

"You can let go now!"

He pushed away from the tree with a muttered "Sorry." and walked back over to the other side of the road to retrieve his backpack. She looked at the ground instead of the brown-haired-male who was watching the entire scene.

Had she looked up she would have noticed the frown, and the position that he was in. He had been inches from reaching her when his best friend shoved her against a tree. Athrun had gotten there first… again.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Cagalli?"

She shook as her hands clenched. And then, for a reason that both of them knew though only one knew at that time she punched him… hard.

"Of course I'm not alright!" She yelled before she walked away with a huff and grabbed her bag, which had been propelled several feet away from her when Athrun had come to her rescue once more.

"Kira! Are you okay?"

Lacus ran over to him, kneeling down beside him and giving her best friend a questioning glace.

Kira stood up, rubbing his now sore cheek. He walked over to where he had thrown his bag and picked it up, taking his place in between his best friend and the girl who had punched him he walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

_Hoped you liked the preview expect the next chapter by Christmas day. _

_Those who have read this on LiveJournal know who this pairing is going to be because of where I posted it, I ask you to please tell no one. _

_The rest of the chapters will be longer then this but this was simply as I've said, a preview._

**Sqiggles**


	2. New Arrivels

And much later then it was actually written I present to you Yet Another Day chapter two.

Thank you to my beta, OnireiKirara. Thanks so much for doing this for me! (glomps)

I'm sorry that it's so late. I wanted to change some things but after talking with OnireiKirara, decided not to and posted it as was.

Hope that you all enjoy this chapter, it's longer then the last.

* * *

**Summery:** Cagalli's still ticked about what happened on the walk to school. During one of their classes together she thinks she finally has a chance with the guy she likes... and then... the new girl comes in. Not only does the new girl ruin her chances with her crush and push her best friend but she has to be nice to her!

* * *

Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato shared several classes together and normally talked throughout most of them. Today was different though, Kira had come in with a swelled cheek and he was completely ignoring Athrun. 

"Kira… Kira!"

Athrun sighed and flopped into his seat, he couldn't figure it out. Cagalli had been the one to punch Kira so why was he ignoring him. It's not like it had been the first time that he had saved Cagalli instead of Kira, though it had been the first time that Cagalli had punched him.

"Kira!"

Kira's eyes lifted to the pink-haired girl and he nodded, showing her that he was paying attention. She lifted a hand to place on his cheek; an icepack was hidden in her palm. He sighed contently; his cheek had been hurting since he'd been punched.

The other kids in the class gasped as a redhead bumped into Lacus. She glared at Lacus' back as Lacus fell into Kira's arms. He caught her easily and she lifted her hands to push off of him and thank him when Cagalli walked in.

Her cheeks flushed as she watched Lacus' and Kira's interaction. She was mad all right, but more at the redhead, who had bumped into her best friend then Kira, who she had chosen to ignore.

She marched up to the red head and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face her. By this time Kira had helped Lacus up and they were both standing behind Cagalli. Cagalli pulled back her hand, intending to do to the redhead what she had done to Kira earlier that morning.

And then Kira spoke for the first time since Athrun had saved Cagalli.

"Cagalli don't!"

His hand touched hers, blocking the path to the girl's face and it felt as if shocks ran through her body. Anger… and something else as well. She pulled her hand away from him and glared.

"Why are you protecting her! She pushed Lacus!"

Cagalli shouted at him, anger filling ever part of her being along with jealousy and the hurt from that morning. The way that he looked at her before answering said more then he could ever say.

"It was probably an accident Cagalli, let her apologize."

He then turned to the redhead and smiled as Cagalli felt like she was being placed in between two busses and allowing them to run into her at the same time. The redhead gave her most apologetic smile to Lacus before she said.

"I'm sorry, I was carrying my books and didn't see you," she smiled and Cagalli wondered if she was the only one who saw that it was a smirk.

The other students talked constantly about what had happened earlier.

"Did you hear that Kira cheated on Lacus with Cagalli? And then he broke up with Cagalli and went out with the new girl?"

Fllay smirked and looked up at the clock, which showed fifteen minutes before the start of class. She went, as the teachers told her, to stand by the wall until the teacher came to tell her where to sit. She looked towards Kira, who was talking happily to Lacus, and hoped that she got a seat near him.

Cagalli sighed, wanting nothing more then to go home. The rumors along with what had happened that day wore her out. As Athrun came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder she felt like hitting her head on a wall.

"What?" She almost spat the word at him but just barely kept her composure.

He sat down in the chair next to her with his legs through the chair's back.

"How are you doing?"

She glared at him.

"Just peachy, how do I look like I'm doing?" The sarcasm in her voice was enough to make him want to back up a few steps.

Instead he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Cagalli, I know you…"

Murrue La Flaga chose that moment to open the door and walked into the classroom, the P.E. teacher Mwu La Flaga right behind her.

"We'd like to introduce a new student."

At this the redhead walked farther away from the wall to the center of the room where the teachers stood.

"Hello. My name is Fllay Allster. It's very nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

Lacus stood up, as one of the two class representatives it was her job to greet the new students. She looked over at her best friend and made a standing motion with her hand. Cagalli sighed and, looking very annoyed, she stood and walked with Lacus to the front of the class.

"My name is Cagalli Asuka. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sarcastically.

"I'm Lacus Faller. It's very nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

They bowed slightly before turning together and walking away, their steps timed perfectly with each other. As they walked past the two males that they were usually seen with they each gave a small smile, they all knew that Lacus and Cagalli had to use false last names due to Cagalli's family being the leaders of Orb and Lacus' due to her families popularity.

Cagalli glared at Kira and he sighed, making a mental note to talk to her alone after school. Maybe he could walk her home, it was Friday and she went to her real house for the weekends.

"We're Mwu and Murrue La Flaga. You may take a seat by Kira, the brown haired boy sitting beside the blue haired boy and behind the Lacus," Mwu said as he pointed out the seat.

She smiled and thanked him though inside she was jumping up and down out of happiness, she got to sit where she had wanted to sit.

"Hello," was her greeting to Kira as she blushed and put her books under her desk.

He nodded back and turned around, that was when she noticed that the other representative sat behind him.

"Cagalli…"

She glared at him before turning to the page instructed by Mrs. La Flaga in her history book.

"C'mon Cagalli.."

She looked up only long enough to glare at him once more before beginning to read.

"Please. I want to talk to you. Can you meet me on the roof after school? I want to walk you home."

She swore that she felt her heart stop. She looked up at him again before nodding and allowing a small smile to show.

Fllay scowled, she had no idea what had gone on between them but they both seemed happier now. Lacus frowned; she hoped that they worked out their problems today. Athrun scowled as well. He knew what Cagalli wanted and he also knew that he was getting farther and farther away from getting her to think about him.

"Class dismissed. Enjoy your lunches and I'll see you after P.E." Murrue smiled at the students leaving the room before rushing to the gym. Her husband wanted to speak with her.

Fllay looked around and spotted Kira, she saw that he was alone and breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to ask him to show her around a bit.

"Hey," she said smiling as she walked up to him. He turned around and smiled back, inviting her to stand in line with him.

"Today's special is hamburgers," he stated in an annoyed tone. "They could have at least put cheese on them!"

She began to laugh and he along with her.

Cagalli had known, she had known not to trust him. She had told herself it so many times and now was the perfect example. He was flirting with the new girl, flirting! She couldn't believe it, not after what he had said earlier.

'_I want to walk you home…'_

She shook her head, she was probably just making it into more then it was. There was no way that he was actually flirting with her.

"And then she fell down the stairs, screaming "Legolas I love you!" the entire way!" He started to laugh again but stopped when he saw Cagalli standing beside him.

He tensed up, unsure of what to do in the situation. Normally Lacus would be there to lighten the mood between Cagalli and himself but she and Athrun had to stay late to work on a project together.

"Cagalli." He smiled, one that surely would have stopped her breath short had she not been to busy glaring at Fllay.

"Kira we need to work on our report."

She placed her hand on his and pulled, seceding in doing more then just pulling him along.

"Bye Fllay! Talk to you after school!"

She stopped dead.

"After school?"

She turned her glare on him, her body rigid to hide the pain that had ripped through her at the words.

"She said that she wanted to talk about something real quick, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind coming along," he smiled again.

'_Why does he keep doing that?'_

Her heart began to beat faster and she blushed.

Half way to the room that they had been assigned to she remembered that she was holding his hand. She looked up at him, hoping that her face didn't show how horrified she was at showing just a small amount of what she felt.

He looked down at her and tightened his grip on her hand, his face serious for once.

"Cagalli I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him once more, surprise written on her features.

"What for!"

It was then that Kira chose to take full advantage of the abandoned hallway. She remembered registering his hand falling from hers before placing itself on her back, pushing her forward into his chest. The white uniform that he wore getting closer and closer until she was leaning against his shoulder. Her hands moved of their own accord, it seemed, when she wrapped them around him.

And he held her, she wasn't sure for how long but she knew that she could do nothing to silence her beating heart.

He wasn't sure if she had heard him so he placed his mouth by her ear and whispered "I'll save you next time, I promise."

The words rang in her head and for some reason she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Kira…"

He let her go before grabbing her hand again and leading her once more to the study room.

'_I will save you next time, I promise.'_

Cagalli couldn't believe their lack of luck. They had finally gotten to the room only to find Sai talking with Miriallia about her boyfriend.

"Hey guys!"

Kira walked up to them and threw his arms around a surprised Miriallia. Cagalli saw her smile and turn around, hugging Kira back.

"We have to get together sometime Kira."

It was then that Kira noticed her tears. He lifted a hand to whipe them off her face.

"What's wrong Miri?"

She collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

"Tolle. It's Tolle. He's in the hospital," she choked out.

Kira looked shocked, even more so when Cagalli placed a hand on his back.

"Miriallia, I'm sure that Tolle will be fine," Cagalli stated with a tone full of confidence.

Kira smiled, it wasrare when Cagalli actually acted like the daughter of the leader of Orb.

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

Lacus took a moment to take in the situation before her. Miriallia was hugging Kira, Cagalli was touching Kira and Sai looked like he was more confused then he had ever been. The look in Cagalli's eyes was rare, more so then her wearing the girl's uniform.

Kira turned quickly.

"Lacus! I've been looking for you!"

And just like that he was out the door with Lacus. She cast an apologetic look toward her best friend before she disappeared out of sight.

"…"

Cagalli blinked and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the door.

"KIRA!"

* * *

Don't own, don't sue. 

Hope you enjoyed.

**Sqiggles**

With help from **OnireiKirara.**


End file.
